


follow my lead

by gcfrosie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Significant Other, Hinata Shouyou is a Tease, Hinata Teaching Kageyama How To Dance, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio Is Bad At Dancing, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Significant Other, Kageyama Tobio is a Mess, M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, POV Kageyama Tobio, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Wedding Fluff, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gcfrosie/pseuds/gcfrosie
Summary: Kageyama Tobio has no coordination when it comes to dancing but thankfully (or not, maybe) Hinata Shouyou is there to help him, because no way he’s letting his fiancé embarrass him at their upcoming wedding.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	follow my lead

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been in the drafts for months, and I finally said fuck it and just spewed out words to just finish it already. So hopefully, you guys find it better than I do.
> 
> Enjoy :]

“Kageyama-kun, you’re so bad at this.”

Shouyou giggled at the struggling Tobio, who looked distressed in his new dancing shoes, perspiration beading on his forehead, as he glared at the orange haired boy.

“This isn’t funny.” He growled, but Shouyou seemed to be thinking differently. He was in fits of giggles, and he isn’t even trying to hide his laughter anymore.

“Was taking lessons really necessary?” Tobio questioned, ignoring Shouyou mocking because a) it wasn’t good for his pride and b) Shouyou looks absolutely adorable when he is like that and he can't afford to lose concentration now.

“Judging how you cannot coordinate your feet and hands to save your life, yes. Taking lessons was absolutely necessary.” Shouyou answered.

“I doubt anyone cares if I can coordinate my hands and feet.” The taller boy said.

“Well, I do. And I don't want an uncontrollable baboon dancing with me at my wedding.” The shorter boy replied, crossing his arms and pouting. Tobio always finds it so fascinating how Shouyou can change moods in split seconds. 

Tobio sighed tiredly, rubbing his forehead as he stared at the shiny black shoes on his feet, which was such a contrast to his usual gear, which was comfortable sports shoes that gave him maximum flexibility in movements and which were not so tight, restricting and uncomfortable, that his feet felt like falling off any minute now.

“I don't like these shoes.” Tobio complained. “Why can’t we wear our normal shoes at the wedding?”

Shouyou blinked at him in mild disbelief. “Tobio, have you ever attended a wedding in your life?” He asked.

The black haired boy furrowed his eyebrows and averted his gaze. Shouyou widened his eyes.

“You haven’t???” He exclaimed in surprise.

“Shut up!” Tobio responded. “I have, but I never had to do so much work for one.”

“Well, that was because it’s  _ your own _ wedding this time, you fool.” Shouyou said, calming down as quickly as he got surprised. “Okay, hold on.”

The shorter boy walked towards Tobio and stood in front of him. Although he had grown much taller from before, he still barely reached his shoulders. 

“Follow my lead.” Shouyou said as he grabbed Tobio’s right hand in his own and rested his left hand on his broad shoulders. Automatically, Tobio’s left hand slid on Shouyou’s waist, and rested firmly on the dip of his back. 

The shorter one then counted to four under his breath, then started moving his feet, which Tobio followed after. The gentle taps of their feet echoed in the empty practice hall, with the sound of Shouyou’s soft counting. 

“Ow!  _ Tobio _ ! Can you not step on my foot?” Shouyou shouted suddenly.

“Like I can control that!” Tobio replied, equally loud if not more. 

“You are supposed to control that!” 

They moved around for ten minutes or so—Tobio following Shouyou’s lead— with occasional interruptions where Tobio either messes up the routine or steps on Shouyou’s foot over and over again.

“This is helpless.” Tobio said after a rough twenty minutes, crashing on the ground and looking up to find a smiling Shouyou standing with his hands on his hips.

“Kageyama-kun, who is going to believe you’re a national level sportsman with the way you’re moving?” Shouyou said, chuckling at Tobio’s distress. “You look like Bambi learning how to walk.”

“Shut up, dancing has nothing to do with sports.” Tobio said.

“Dancing is also a sport!” Shouyou replied, taking his seat on the floor next to him.

They both sat in silence, staring at the marked wooden floor. It’s rare for both of them to find time like these with each other, being professional athletes and having strict regimen to follow through. It’s very hard to find downtime to enjoy each other’s presence like this. As much as they find volleyball fun and the ultimate thing to do with each other, sometimes, they just want to sit back and relax. Talk about things that don’t involve the court and the ball. Explore their interests and skills in other things— or in this case, the lack thereof.

“This is fun.” Shouyou said, with a satisfying smile on his face. Tobio looked at Shouyou’s face, subtly tracing his features with his eyes— his sun kissed skin, fiery eyes and soft, fluffy hair. Tobio smiled as well, and extended his hand to ruffle Shouyou’s locks. It’s not often when Tobio sees Shouyou enjoying something other than volleyball. Sure, the sport is his #1 priority (ok,  _ maybe _ #2, after himself, Tobio likes to think) but seeing Shouyou genuinely enjoy this moment— this activity that he dragged Tobio forcefully to do— is oddly satisfying to the dark haired man.

“I’m glad that you’re entertained.” Tobio said, smiling endearingly, a rare type of smile that appears on his face for Shouyou and Shouyou only. “But seriously, do I have to learn the routine? Can’t we just have fun?” He inquired, feeling genuinely tired of getting the steps right. He is just incapable of moving in sync with the beats, and frankly, he does not really care that much. 

Shouyou laughed loudly. “Kageyama-kun, are you saying you lost?” He asked, cocking his eyebrow up teasingly. Tobio frowned. Shouyou definitely knows how to push his buttons.

“No. I just don’t care.” Tobio replied.

“So you don’t care about our wedding?” Shouyou asked, faking a sad face which he knows will make Tobio panic.

“N-No, when did i—  _ I’m not saying that _ !!” Tobio exclaimed. “Damn it, Hinata.”

“Kageyama.” Shouyou stated calmly.

“What?” Tobio said.

“I’m not going to be Hinata anymore.” Shouyou said. Tobio widened his eyes. Oh.

“Sorry.” Tobio said. “Habit.”

Shouyou giggled again, and damn it, the sound of his laugh still makes Tobio feel butterflies in the stomach. 

“A lot of things are going to change, huh.” Shouyou said, looking at the ceiling of the dance studio with a wishful look on his face.

“Yeah.” Tobio replied.

He isn’t used to change. Tobio had always known what he wanted and he never strayed from that path. From the moment he touched the volleyball for the first time till now, he had never had the heart to change his decisions. Sure, he found a better way to do things as he grew up, discarded the image of the tyrant king and proved himself fit to be a skilful player, deserving to stay on the court. He would agree that Shouyou played one of the most important roles in his life and development. Any change that Shouyou brought to Tobio’s life only proved to be good for him, in one way or another. 

Shouyou always pushed Tobio to his limits, in the best way possible. And now, they had their entire life to bring out the best in each other. The thought was terrifying to Tobio, but at the same time, he was excitedly looking forward to it.

Maybe that’s what love is for him—  _ Shouyou _ .

“Kageyama-kun, you’re spacing out again.” Shouyou said, clicking his fingers in front of Tobio’s eyes. “Are you thinking about how much you love me and how you’re never gonna make me unhappy?”

Tobio blinked and swatted his hand away. “Cut it out.” He muttered. “And yes.”

“W-What?” Shouyou stammered, his teasing expression turning into surprise. It wasn’t like Tobio to confess up to something like that.

“I was thinking about how important you are to me.” Tobio said curtly avoiding looking the shorter boy in the eyes. “And how I would’ve turned out if I had never met you. Maybe I wouldn’t be where I am if it wasn’t for you.”

“T-Tobio, are you feeling okay? Do you have a fever?” Shouyou asked, looking flustered and reaching his hand out to Tobio’s forehead as if he were to check his temperature.

“Shut up, and listen to me.” Tobio said, grabbing Shouyou by his hand and pulling him closer to himself. Shouyou had a tint of pink tattooed on his cheeks as he stared into Tobio’s ocean blue eyes. 

“I love you, and I don’t ever want to disappoint you. I never want to see you unhappy, and it annoys me to even think of something remotely bad happening to you.” Tobio confessed. “I don’t know what kind of black magic you did on me, but I like it. I like the feeling of being with you and I don’t intend to let you go. Not without a fight.”

“T-Tobio…”

“So I’m going to do whatever makes you happy. Even if I have to learn this stupid dance routine— I’ll do it for you.”

Shouyou’s eyes glistened, and Tobio’s mental alarms went off right at that moment.

“W-Wait, I didn’t mean to make you cry…” Tobio nervously said, but Shouyou hid his face in his palms.

“‘M not crying.” Shouyou replied, sniffling a bit. 

Tobio looked at the trembling figure of the auburn haired boy and couldn’t help but smile. Shouyou was cute— too cute to be true sometimes. Wrapping his huge arms around Shouyou, he held him tight in his arms— something he doesn’t initiate frequently.

“So I  _ do _ have the potential to break you too, huh.” Tobio jokingly stated.

“Shu’ up.” Shouyou said, voice muffled against Tobio’s chest. “You never say these types of things.”

“Well, I seem to be doing a lot of new things lately.” Tobio said. “Thanks to you, again.” He kissed the top of Shouyou’s head and then proceeded to rest his chin on it. “Can we go home now?” 

Shouyou lifted his head, and Tobio recognised the mischievous glimmer in those sunset eyes.

“Did you think you can get off easy by saying all those cheesy things to me?” Shouyou grinned.

“W-Wha—”

“Kageyama-kun, it is gonna take more than that for me to let you off this.” Shouyou said, breaking away from the hug and getting up from the floor. “Come on, up you get. We have to make you remember this routine by today.”

Tobio stared at Shouyou, who was again standing with one of his hands on his hip and the other extended towards Tobio to help him up. Tobio sighed and ran his hand through his straight black hair. Although his frustration was brimming now, he was actually still glad he’s able to spend this time with Shouyou. So he accepted Shouyou’s hand and helped himself up, a small smile playing on his lips.

And it was safe to say that Shouyou really drilled the routine into Tobio’s head, until Tobio’s body refused to move anymore.

  
  
  
  


“Why didn’t you tell me you got blisters??” Shouyou yelled as they (finally) were leaving the dance studio.

“I DID TELL YOU!” Tobio yelled, half in pain and half in irritation.

“Iwaizumi-san is going to kill you tomorrow.” Shouyou reminded him.

“And I’m telling him it’s your fault.” Tobio replied, as he held onto Shouyou’s shoulders as he helped him into the car.

“Well, at least you won’t embarrass yourself and me in the wedding. So it’s not all bad.” Shouyou said as he got in the driver’s seat himself.

“Shut up, dumbass! My feet are going to fall off and I can’t feel my toes.”

“You’re just too sensitive, Tobio.”

“What did you say—” But Shouyou suddenly interrupted Tobio by planting a quick kiss on his lips, which caught the dark haired boy by surprise.

“Sorry, but it was so fun today, I didn’t want it to end too soon.” Shouyou said, with an embarrassed smile on his face which made Tobio flush.

“Idiot.” He muttered, relaxing back into his seat. “You better take responsibility then.” He added.

“Yes, sir.” Shouyou giggled, as they drove back home— with throbbing feet and satisfied souls.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings, I know. 
> 
> Scream at me on twitter — @inkedfiles


End file.
